


Just To Be Clear, It's You

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cute Ending, Dean in Denial, Dean is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, No Smut, Sleeping in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: “Can I help you? Or are you giving me that Care Bear Stare of yours for a particular reason?” Dean groaned out. Something about that look….“I was thinking about what your brother said about us snuggling…” Castiel said nonchalantly.“That…is not gonna happen,” Dean said, laughing as he shivered under his blankets. The cold from outside was seeping into the interior, making Dean’s breath show with little puffs.Castiel rolled his eyes slightly. “Dean, it is proven that sharing body heat can help people stay warm in frigid conditions, and you are already shivering.”“I’m…fine…damn it,” Dean growled out as he shivered.“You are obstinate and pig headed, Dean, but you are not fine,” Castiel sighed and climbed into the back seat.





	1. A Certain Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post Season 11. YES. I use the shortened version, Cass vs. Cas, since it is the canonically written way. I understand not everyone likes or wants to read fics with it spelled that way, so fair warning XD

“Damn it, I gotta pull over,” Dean growled out as the snow obscured the windshield enough that it was hazardous to continue. He pulled the Impala over, barely able to hear the gravel crunch under the tires over the wind. 

“The blizzard conditions were not supposed to start for another two hours according to the meteorologist,” Castiel added unhelpfully just to respond. 

“Well, those guys are just guessin’ anyway. If those coroners had the records ready when we got there we would have been back at the hotel by now. How long is it supposed to last?” Dean looked over at Cass, who was occupying the passenger seat while Sam was back at the hotel. 

“Well into tomorrow morning, Dean. If I had my wings…” Castiel added wistfully, looking outside with weariness. 

“I know, buddy. It’s okay. Just glad I’m not stuck out here alone at least. I’m gonna call Sam.” 

The phone rang several times before Sam picked up. “Dean, where are you two? It’s really bad outside.”

“Yeah, I know Sammy. We’re pulled over around an hour from the hotel under good driving conditions. We got held up at the morgue. There’s no driving in this and I’m not calling for police assistance for obvious reasons. We’ll just have to weather it out here till morning. I’ve got snacks and the cooler in the car so I won’t starve.”

“There’s an emergency thermal blanket in the glove compartment and another blanket in the trunk. Get Cass to get the other one out of the trunk before it gets too bad….and you two could always cuddle for warmth…”

“Shut it, Sammy. I’ll check in. Don’t enjoy being all toasty warm too much….” Dean grumbled as he hung up. 

Castiel had heard the whole conversation so he quickly opened the passenger door and slammed it shut behind him before much snow could blow in. The bite of the wind that escaped into the car left Dean’s teeth chattering even through his three layers plus his heavy coat. Cass bolted back in holding the blanket and shaking the snow off into the floor board. 

“Dean, if we’re going to stay here overnight you ought to move to the backseat so you can at least stretch out,” Castiel glanced back at the back seat as he gripped the blanket.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. No sense in a stiff neck if I can avoid one. I’m gonna turn off the car…I hate to lose the heater but I’d rather not waste the gas unless we need it bad enough. I’ve got less than half a tank and that won’t last all night. This ain’t my first time stranded.” Dean unbuckled his seat belt and crawled into the back seat and Castiel gently tossed him the blanket, which he tucked around himself. “You gonna be okay up there?”

“Of course, Dean. You know I don’t require sleep, nor do I get cold. Do you require the thermal blanket?” Castiel looked back at Dean, his hand already on the glove compartment. He said all this with an eye roll in his tone any time Dean asked about his comfort. He was, of course, only concerned for Dean.

“Not yet. I’m okay for now I think. It’s just gonna get colder though.” Dean groaned as he tossed around, trying to find a way to get comfortable. “I’d much rather be back in that run down hotel room in my bed right now. Even if Sammy does snore…”Dean tried to prop his head up with his arm but Castiel saw Dean was having trouble getting comfortable. He stripped off his trench coat, folded it up neatly in a pillow-like shape, and handed it to Dean. Dean quirked his eyebrow but Castiel shrugged. 

“I don’t get cold and you looked uncomfortable,” Castiel said as he turned back around to stare out the snow covered windows. 

“Thanks…” Dean said quietly as he put the trench coat pillow behind his head. That really was better. Dean closed his eyes to try to fall asleep but suddenly his nose was filled with the scent of Castiel…fucking trench coat. His nose was filled with that smell that Dean knew to be Cass. It smelled like ocean wind, or mountain air, or….he really could never nail it down. He always knew Castiel was behind him by that smell. He’d never told Sam that. He’d make fun of him. It was just Cass. Comforting most of the time, terrifying when he was bad, but always familiar. Dean laid on his side, the fabric of the trench coat chafing slightly against his face. It reminded Dean of those few hugs he’d been allowed to share with his friend. Dean really did like hugs…but he’d never tell anyone else that. He was a tough guy. Couldn’t be a clingy, huggy bear guy. He was a monster hunter…a monster hunter who was starting to shiver as the temperature in the car started dropping. 

“Cass, pass me the thermal blanket….” Dean groaned out in complaint.

Castiel, who had sat silently up front, immediately opened the glove compartment and handed the little folded up square of silver to Dean. Dean unfolded it and put it over his many layers and he again tried to close his eyes and sleep….but he could feel him. Cass had his eyes on him. Dean could always tell. Never told anyone that either…Ever since they’d met he could tell…Dean slowly opened his eyes and they locked with the shockingly blue ones of his best friend. Castiel’s eyes were slightly squinted and his head was cocked to the side. 

“Can I help you? Or are you giving me that Care Bear Stare of yours for a particular reason?” Dean groaned out. Something about that look….

“I was thinking about what your brother said about us snuggling…” Castiel said nonchalantly.

“That…is not gonna happen,” Dean said, laughing as he shivered under his blankets. The cold from outside was seeping into the interior, making Dean’s breath show with little puffs. 

Castiel rolled his eyes slightly. “Dean, it is proven that sharing body heat can help people stay warm in frigid conditions, and you are already shivering.”

“I’m…fine…damn it,” Dean growled out as he shivered.

“You are obstinate and pig headed, Dean, but you are not fine,” Castiel sighed and climbed into the back seat. 

“Cass…really. I’m fine. I don’t snuggle. Anyone. Ever.” Dean was freaking out. He absolutely could not, would not, huddle for warmth with Castiel in the back seat. This back seat had seen Dean do many things to many people, but it would not see him cuddle with an Angel in a male vessel. Nope. Not gonna happen. Cass didn’t seem to see the problem or get the memo and he gently pushed Dean to move as he sat where Dean’s head had been. Castiel put the trench coat pillow on his arm and pulled Dean against him before dropping his arms to his sides innocently. 

“Pushy bastard,” Dean growled out but his argument quickly died in his throat as he felt Castiel’s warmth seep through his layers. “Damn, you’re really warm.”

“Yes, Dean. As I was telling you earlier, I don’t get cold. I have complete control of my vessel. I can actually make my body run warmer, as I am now. Just go to sleep, Dean.” Castiel’s voice sounded quite annoyed. Well, he was being stubborn. Castiel had no patience for his recklessness. Dean sat there thinking, now enveloped in the scent of the Angel next to him. It made him feel safe, and Castiel’s warmth had Dean’s eyes drooping shut. 

Dean awoke some time later, no clue how much time had passed. It was still dark and he could hear the wind howling outside the Impala but he was toasty warm and….his arm was wrapped around Castiel’s wasit….and his face was in Cass’ lap. Oh. Oh no. Dean pretended to be asleep but he knew Cass could hear his heartbeat starting to race. He would absolutely not freak out. He would just ease up to sit up again. 

“Dean, it’s okay. You’re fine. Now go back to sleep,” Castiel sighed heavily as he continued looking out at the darkness outside. 

Dean coughed and sat up, propping himself up on Castiel’s shoulder. “What time is it?”

“It’s only about 2am,” Cass said quietly.

“Wow, surprised I slept that long,” Dean said, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. 

“You slept very soundly, Dean. I told you that body heat would help. I’m sorry I’m not in a vessel that appeals to you to be close to, but it’s to keep you from dying so I believe you can endure for a few more hours,” Castiel growled out his response, a tenseness in his shoulders that Dean could feel. 

“Cass…where the hell did that come from?” Dean sat up further but huddled into Cass’ side, too drawn to his warmth to pull away. 

“Nothing, Dean. Go to sleep,” Castiel growled out with an angry tone Dean rarely heard.

Dean shook his head. “It’s not nothing. Talk to me.”

Castiel sighed and continued looking out the window, refusing to look at Dean. “You would rather freeze than touch me. I’ve got enough sense to be offended, Dean, even if I’m not human.” Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Well he’d royally pissed his friend off. Great. He looked over at Cass, seeing his face reflected back in the dark glass. His eyes looked sad, not mad. Well, Shit. 

“Cass…It’s…it’s not like that,” Dean started, trying to explain. He felt Castiel let out a huff and Dean saw in the reflection the tight set of Cass’ jaw.

“Dude, come on. Don’t get all huffy. You know how I am…I can’t help that I’m….” Dean shrugged his shoulders under the blanket as his head rested on Cass, the trench coat pillow having fallen away when he woke up. 

Castiel turned to look at Dean, annoyance now replacing the sadness Dean saw earlier. “You’re what, Dean?”

“I’m…I’m sorry okay? I’m just sorry,” Dean turned his eyes down, unable to meet Castiel’s gaze. Dean knew what the problem was but he could never tell Cass. Instead he toed off his boots and curled up closer to Castiel, leaning his head on Cass’ head now. 

“The great thing about apologies is you don’t have to mean them…I believe you said that, Dean. So, again, just go to sleep.” Castiel actually jerked to the side enough that Dean’s head lost its purchase on Cass shoulder and he sat up, frowning. When had he said that to Cass?

“I’ve never said that to you,” Dean said with conviction.

“Dean. Leave it alone.” 

“No. I never said that to you, so don’t quote me if I didn’t…”

Castiel rounded on Dean, his eyes tight. “Damn it Dean! You said it to Lucifer and Chuck! I was there, or did you forget? Don’t ever question my memory. Angel, remember? My memory is much more developed than yours.” 

Dean’s mouth fell open in an o shape. Then his eyes tightened as well, his own anger seeping through. “How the hell was I supposed to know you were aware of that? You sure weren’t aware when I was begging you to expel him or being tossed around by him…”

Castiel’s eyes flared and he jerked back around to stare out of the window. He whipped off his blue suit jacket and almost threw it at Dean, before crossing his arms over his chest. Dean couldn’t help but notice the muscles in Cass’ arms flex under the thin fabric of his dress shirt. “There. Between that, my trench coat, and the blankets, I am sure that will sufficiently shield you from the cold. You don’t need me. You’re absolutely right.”

Dean huffed and bundled up under the stupid Angel’s coats, looking out the other window. Complete silence filled the darkened car except for the sound of the wind. Neither man moved. It didn’t take long for Dean to start shivering, but his pride was strong. He would not go cuddling up to his friend who was being an asshole. He made it ten minute before his teeth started chattering and Dean heard Castiel sigh.

“I’m sorry, Dean. Now, please, before you freeze…” Castiel turned to Dean with an outstretched arm. Dean sighed, gritted his teeth to fight back his smart ass retort, and allowed himself to slide into Cass’ arm. He was just so…warm. And familiar. 

“I really am sorry. I meant it. I don’t mean to act the way I do….It’s just…” Dean was cursing at himself to shut up. It was just…in the dark of the car he felt isolated from the world. 

“Just what, Dean?” Castiel said quietly, the anger having melted out of his tone. 

“I…I do like to be near you, okay? I do. A lot. That’s the problem. I’m not ga…” Dean was shaking his head adamantly as Castiel’s arm was wrapped around him, warming his chilled skin. 

“Dean, really? I’m trying to keep you warm, not have intercourse with you. For Heaven’s Sake,” Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean felt some of the stiffness drain away as the cold left his body. 

“I know, Cass. I’m just not…comfortable with it, you know? Being close to another guy…” Dean smirked as he heard Castiel huff indignantly. 

“Okay…Let’s have this conversation now. It’s more than a few years overdue. One. I’m not a man. Multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, remember? Two. We have a profound bond. It’s normal for us to want to be near each other. Three. I raised you from Hell. It tends to leave a lasting feeling of comfort to be near the one who rescued you from something like that. None of that makes you homosexual, though it is perfectly acceptable to be.”

Dean sat there in silence, listening to Castiel’s soft intake of breath as he was freaking cuddled into his side. Sam would be laughing his ass off now. One thought kept gnawing at Dean though, and Sam wasn’t here to hear him ask. “Cass…are you…?”

Castiel sighed again, more exasperated this time and Dean felt stupid for asking. “Never mind, was just wondering.”

“Dean, honestly, do you hear a thing I say? Not a man. Not a woman. I can’t _be_ homosexual or heterosexual because I’m not a gender. I know this vessel is confusing….”

Dean snorted. Castiel had no idea how confused Dean was. None. “Okay, so you're just sexual? Or not? Or?”

“What are you asking me, Dean? If I like…sex?” Dean suddenly thought the car felt stuffy, the cold having been chased away by the blush covering his face. So glad it was dark. 

“Yeah…I guess… never mind. Just trying to make conversation…” Dean mumbled, burying his face in the cover. The car was quiet for what felt like eternity, when in reality it was only a minute. 

“I do…Well, I did. Yes, I think so,” Castiel said quietly, like he had been pondering it.

Dean absorbed his confusing answer. “Okay, now you’ve got me more confused. What do you mean you think so?”

“Well, I’ve only done that…action…once and I was human. Things are much more…complex and complicated as an Angel. Like eating. I can eat as an Angel but it is more enjoyable as a human. I would hope sexual activity would not be the same, but I do not know…but I did enjoy it when I was human, until she started torturing me of course.”

“Hmm…yeah that does make things more complicated. So no preference then? To men or women?” Dean whispered then, shy and shocked he would push this line of questioning this far. 

Castiel was quiet again for an exceedingly long time. “I have a preference, yes. It’s not a gender though. It’s a soul. I have an attraction to a certain soul.”

“Oh…Anyone I know?” Dean said, his shiver not from the cold now.

“Exceedingly well, actually, yes,” Castiel grumbled out, a slight smirk in his tone.

Dean felt the heaviness in the car and he smiled to himself. “It’s Sam isn’t it?” What Dean didn’t expect was for Castiel to laugh, loudly. He was taken aback. He had not heard Castiel laugh like that in, ever. 

“Shut up, Dean,” Castiel threw his free arm around the hunter and pulled him to his chest. Cass leaned against the car door and had Dean stretch out and lay his head on his chest, tossing the covers over the hunter. They were scrunched on the seat but Dean was definitely warm now. As the wind continued to blow and the snow continued to fall, the silence in the car became longer and longer. Finally, Castiel said quietly. “Just to be clear…it’s you. Always has been.”


	2. I'm Asking for A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt Dean stir against him and he looked down to see those remarkably green eyes looking up at him. “So…you like the look of my soul….What about the rest of me?” Dean grinned softly. 
> 
> Castiel cocked a crooked grin and rolled his eyes. “Well, now you’re just fishing for compliments.” The Angel quirked his eyebrow and grinned down at Dean without saying a word and Dean blushed becomingly. Cass bit his lip nervously. “The rest of you is quite attractive as well, as if you didn’t know, Dean.” 
> 
> Dean cracked a large smile the hunter’s eyes filled with mirth. “Well, I do like my ego stroked on occasion.”

Castiel assumed Dean had picked up on that from his line of speaking but he had to be clear. Misunderstandings were common between them and this needed to be made obvious. Castiel closed his eyes and braced for Dean’s inevitable blow up. He would yell, pull away, or laugh it off, as he always did anything that made him uncomfortable. Castiel’s arm was wrapped around Dean’s back as he held him to him for warmth…absolutely only for warmth. Right. Castiel didn’t even believe himself. He continued to wait, the silence seeming deafening. Finally he could not stand it a moment longer.

“Dean?” Castiel said quietly, looking down at the man’s head on his chest. He could not see his face. “Dean, I swear if you fell asleep after I said that I will….” Castiel felt the man on his chest let out a chuckle, a rumble against his own chest the only giveaway.

“Cass…” Dean looked up at him rolling more onto his back so he would not have to look at him upside down. “Sorry, I was thinking…”

Castiel sighed softly and placed one tentative hand on Dean’s hair. “And what were _you_ thinking about?”

Dean was quiet and still, but his breathing was quicker than normal. Castiel could sense his nervousness and he wished he’d said nothing. He never liked making Dean feel uncomfortable. He listened to the wind whistling by the door as he felt Dean’s heartbeat against his skin. Touching him like this he could sense his heart rate, breathing pattern, the beginning of pre-arthritis in the hunter’s right knee _again_ …that Castiel removed without Dean ever knowing, but he could not know his heart. Things would have been so much easier if he could only touch him and know.

“I’m not gay…” Dean said softly, his eyes watching Castiel, just the tiniest tightness around the edges of his eyes. Castiel’s mouth tightened in a line and he broke his eye contact with Dean. Of course. He was foolish to say anything. Dean would never be able to get past his…packaging. This was not who Castiel was, but Dean would never be able to comprehend his true form. 

Dean sat up then, putting a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Hey, hey. I’m not done. Get that look off your face, Mr. Surly. Let me finish.” Castiel drug his eyes back down to look at Dean, swallowing hard in nervousness. Dean sat up further, the blanket sliding off his shoulders as he crossed his arms over his chest in his puffy coat. “Like I was trying to say…I’m…I’m not gay…but…” Castiel raised an eyebrow. “I…Oh Hell, Cass. I’m not as pretty at words as you.” 

And just like that, Dean was doing something he _was_ good at. Kissing. Dean had leaned over and taken Cass completely by surprise, pressing his cool lips to the Angel’s very warm ones. Castiel couldn’t feel Dean pressed against him through the puffy coat and bunched up blanket but, Heaven help him, Dean was in his arms and had his lips pressed against his. Dean was moving his lips against him and Cass was trying to wrap his millennia old brain around this turn of events. When Dean pulled away, gasping and his eyes wide, Castiel found himself panting like he had been running.

“Dean?” Castiel finally said as Dean said nothing, only staring into Cass’ wide blue eyes. 

“I liked that,” Dean said quietly, his tongue sliding softly over his lips as if he could taste Castiel on his mouth. “So, what does that mean?”

Castiel stared at Dean, his chest moving up and down obviously raggedly as he was only clad in his dress shirt. He had no coat to shield his physical giveaways. “Are you asking _me_?” Cass said quietly as Dean continued to stare at him.

Dean nodded softly, his eyes looking so lost all of a sudden. He hated that look in Dean’s eyes. Castiel tilted his head and gave Dean an understanding smile. “It changes nothing about you. You are still Dean Winchester.”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but you know… _what_ does that _make_ me?”

He sat up more against the car door, nodding in understanding of what Dean was asking. “Do you have to label everything, my friend? Good. Evil. Angel. Hunter. Everything does not conform to such simple labels. Must you label yourself too? From my personal experience, you are without description.”

Dean bit back a smile as his eyes crinkled in humor. “There’s all those pretty words of yours again.” 

Castiel smiled softly. “All of them true, Dean.”

Dean sighed and laid back down, his head pressed against Castiel’s chest, his head specifically over his beating heart. He lay there, still, and Cass placed his hand back on his back, unfelt through the layers of clothes and blankets. He felt the hunter’s heart beating against him as well, a bit rapidly. 

He felt Dean stir against him and he looked down to see those remarkably green eyes looking up at him. “So…you like the look of my soul….What about the rest of me?” Dean grinned softly. 

Castiel cocked a crooked grin and rolled his eyes. “Well, now you’re just fishing for compliments.” The Angel quirked his eyebrow and grinned down at Dean without saying a word and Dean blushed becomingly. Cass bit his lip nervously. “The rest of you is quite attractive as well, as if you didn’t know, Dean.” 

Dean cracked a large smile the hunter’s eyes filled with mirth. “Well, I do like my ego stroked on occasion.”

Castiel would have blushed in the darkness if he was human. He was feeling quite vulnerable. Dean had only acknowledged he liked kissing him. He’d made no declaration of his feelings as he had earlier for Dean, but Castiel did not want to push him. This was far more than he had expected of this evening. Dean actually burrowed into Cass’ arm and the Angel sighed contentedly, tightening his arm around his hunter. They laid there in the quiet, the wind finally quieting down for a few minutes. It felt utterly alone in the back of the Impala without the sounds of passing traffic or the wind. Castiel felt Dean’s heart beat slow to a resting rate and his breathing become soft.

He assumed the hunter had fallen asleep when suddenly Dean’s deep voice grumbled from below him, “Is it weird to tell your Angel best friend you find them kinda hot? I’m asking for a friend…” Castiel’s laughter erupted in the Impala for a second time that night.


End file.
